Numberblocks Series 1
Series 1 is the first series of Numberblocks. 'Season 1' * One (number 1) ** Jan 23, 2017 - A small red block falls from the sky and forms a body who counts one of everything. * Another One (introduction to addition) ** Jan 24, 2017 - One wants to play tennis. She finds a magic mirror that makes another One. They add up to become number Two. * Two (number 2) ** Jan 25, 2017 - Two finds a pair of magic dancing shoes and shows his friend One that everything is better with two. * Three (number 3) ** Jan 26, 2017 - Numberblock Three sings about things that come in threes. * One, Two, Three! (counting to 3) ** Jan 27, 2017 - Three does magic tricks with apples to show all the others who goes first, who is biggest and how to surprise the other number friends. * Four (number 4) ** Jan 30, 2017 - Four square clouds appear. Four sings about other squares and things that come in number fours. * Five (number 5) ** Jan 31, 2017 - Numberblocks 1-4 start a band. Five is new and then the band gets started. * Three Little Pigs (counting to 4) ** Feb 1, 2017 - Numberblocks 1-3 play as the Three Little Pigs. Four plays as the Big Bad Square. * Off We Go (number sequencing) ** Feb 2, 2017 - Five and friends set off on a rhyming romp through a field and a forest, but they keep getting all mixed up. * How To Count (how to count) ** Feb 3, 2017 - Numberblocks 1-4 have a picnic with four flapjacks. Three miscounts the four flapjacks as 3 and thinks there's a flapjack snaffler in the picnic area. * Stampolines (number arrangements) ** Feb 6, 2017 - Numberblock Three opens a stampoline park, where her friends have splatty fun making inky prints of all of the shapes they can make. * The Whole of Me (number bonds) ** Feb 7, 2017 - All the Numberblocks sing about their parts and wholes. * The Terrible Twos (2 x 2) ** Feb 8, 2017 - Double trouble as Four splits into twos and a pair of tricky twins turn up - the Terrible Twos, who decide it is time to tickle their friends into pieces. * Holes (addition and subtraction) ** Feb 9, 2017 - Five sees a boulder in her way. Block to block, she travels through a hole. * Hide and Seek (number bonds to 5) ** Feb 10 2017 - Numberblocks 1-5 play hide and seek. 'Season 2' *''Six'' (number 6) **A dice appears in Numberland. Six sings a rap tune about how fun a dice can be. *''Seven'' (number 7) **Numberblocks 1-6 have a picnic. Rainbow-colored Numberblock Seven appears and sings how lucky he is. *''Eight'' (number 8) **Numberland is rocked by the arrival of superblock Eight, also known as Octoblock. *''Nine'' (number 9) **Four is upset that he's the only square in the world until Nine appears. *''Ten'' (number 10) **Nine wants to be one bigger. One adds up with him and they become Ten, who sings about being a ten block. *''Just add one'' (adding up to 10) **In a song, Numberblocks add up to 10. *''Blast Off'' (number bonds to 10) **Ten blasts off to the moon with her friends. *''Counting Sheep'' (factors of 6) **Six tries to get the sheep to sleep. *''Double Trouble'' (x2) **One has an adventure in the doubling dungeon of doom. Shes doubles up to Eight and finds eight golden delicious apples. *''The Three Threes'' (3 x 3) **When problems happen, Nine wants to solve them himself... by becoming a trio of talented Threes! *''Odds and Evens'' (odds and evens) **The Ten Numberblocks play bounceball. *''Fluffies'' (number bonds to 7) **It's tickle time in Numberland when Fluffies are counted, but Seven is not ticklish! *''The Two Tree'' (addition and subtraction by 2) **It's odds versus evens again when the Numberblocks play a game of Throwing Twos. *''Numberblock Castle'' (numbers 5 to 10) **Numberblocks 1-4 have an adventure in Numberblock Castle, with the help of their friends 5-10. *''Ten Green Bottles'' (counting backward) **One of Ten's bottles accidentally falls off the wall, setting off a numbery hullabaloo. Trivia * This Season was released on DVD in 2018 as a 2 DVD Set. ** in Early 2020, Combopandafan7 Created a Re-Release in 1 case and 2 own discs. * The Intro from High Five also Appeared in Land of the Giants, With 10s instead of 1s. 'Season Select' 76FC50CD-B8F2-47FE-A13D-ED7D7432D6BF.jpeg|Season 1|link=High Five! D5CDD4EC-D108-4281-B790-D7BF694B96A1.jpeg|Season 2|link=Ten out of Ten Category:Seasons